Barreras de amor
by Sol Potter Granger
Summary: Hermione es una bibliotecaria que no quiere tener ningún sentimiento amoroso. Harry es comándate de la policía que está muy feliz con su novia, pero cuando se conocen ellos, un amor surgirá. Mal summary, pero entren y descubran el secreto de esta histora.
1. Prologo

**Hola! Ya estoy aquí, pero este es mi primer "T" que publico, siempre son "M" (Que sexosa soy) hehe no se crean, pero quiero probar en todos los rangos que hay n_n espero que les guste este Prologo, se me ocurrió cuando estaba en la escuela, y no quise que se me fuera la idea, asi que ya estoy aquí, espero que les guste el prologo.**

**Esta historia es Universo alterno, aquí no escribiré nada de magia por ese estilo, solamente unas cuantas cualidad de ellos, como su forma de ser etc.**

**Ahora les dejo este pequeño Prologo, espero que sea de su agrado n_n nos vemos y disfruten esta historia n_n**

**Me despido n_n**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo<strong>_

Hermione Jane Granger, es una bibliotecaria excelente, tiene una biblioteca que con mucho trabajo la compro, pero mediante pasaba los años, esa biblioteca se hizo demasiado reconocida en la ciudad de Londres. Hermione es una joven muy inteligente, amable con los demás, amo los animales, pero también tiene un mal carácter cuando la hacen enfadarse, es muy mandona, adora al puntualidad, ella adora respetar las reglas, ya sea de cualquier lugar, y sobre todo es muy organizada con sus cosas, su tiempo. Ella nunca ha tenido ningún novio y tampoco lo quieres, según ella, pero sus mejores amigas Luna Lovegood y Ginevra Weasley dicen que ya tiene que tener novio, a sus veinte cinco años, necesita tener una noche de reventón, pero sus amigas la quiere demasiado, Hermione está en las malas y buenas, no importa si es de día, en la hora de trabajar, en la noche o en la madrugada, Hermione siempre está

Pero que pasaría cuando conozca al comándate de la policía, que pasaría cuando descubra que Harry James Potter le ha robado lo más preciado para ella…Su corazón

Harry James Potter, es el comándate de la policía, él desde que tenia diecinueve años, se metió a la policía, le ha costado subir de rango, pero cuando lo nombraron comándate, se sintió tan orgulloso de el mismo, por haber lograr ser lo que él siempre ha querido. Harry es un joven inteligente, cuando la circunstancia se le presenta, es amable prácticamente toda las personas y más por su protección, el no es corrupto, el no es de las personas que tiene mal que carácter pero si lo hace enojar, puede ser como un tigre defendiendo a su manada, cuando un amigo esta en peligro no le importa quebrar las reglas para poderlo salvar, es el rey de quebrar las reglas. El tiene novia, se llama Cho Chang, ella es modelo, una de las mejores, el está profundamente enamorado de ella, no hay ninguna chica que la cautive como lo ha a echo Cho, el se quiere casar con ella, pero Cho no, dice que todavía no es tiempo que es joven y mas escusas, pero Harry esta tan enamorado de ella que la esperara siempre. El siempre está con sus dos amigos, Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy, ellos también son policías están en su grupo, el a sus veinte cinco años, está feliz, con la vida que tiene, tiene a una hermosa novia que la ama tanto, tiene a sus dos amigos, pero le falta el amor de sus padres, ellos murieron cuando Harry tenía un año, pero su padrino Sirius Black lo ha criado, y lo ha hecho muy bien.

Pero que pasaría cuando conozca a la señorita Bibliotecaria, que pasaría cuando Harry se dé cuenta que el amor que tenia por Cho se esfumo, y que Hermione Jane Granger entro en su corazón para quedarse ahí para siempre, que le robo su corazón, su alma….su ser


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Entro a la sala con una banderita de son de paz, agacho mi cabeza-Se que no tengo perdón, pero este…no sé cómo disculparme con ustedes, dure casi varios días sin subir el primero capítulo de esta historia, y no quiero pensar como estarán los que leen mi otra historia, perdón por durar tanto, esque la escuela, tareas pues me quitan mucho tiempo, y también porque esta semana no se a donde se fue mi imaginación yo creo que de vacaciones porque hasta ahora regreso u_u se que no tengo perdón pero si todavía están ustedes aquí, en esta historia pues aquí les dejo este primero capitulo D:! apenas el primero capítulo de esta historia _"Barreras de amor"_**

**Les agradezco que estén pendiente con mi historia T_T cuando vi los seis comentarios no me lo podía creer que suerte he tenido con mis dos historias que llevo T_T hasta me hacen llorar enserio de alegría que a ustedes les haya gustado esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>~lucecita11:<strong>_ Gracias porque te haya gustado mi historia, y mas que son de tu pareja favorita, también mía, sobre todo. Claro que seguiré con esta historia aunque me cueste toda mi vida U_U yo quiero actualizar pronto pero la escuela y sobre todo mi imaginación siempre tengo que tener problemas, si yo pudiera todos los días actualizar pero espero que te guste este primero capitulo, espero que sea de tu gusto._

**~EriqitaPotterGranger:**_ Hola n_n me da gusto verte por estor rumbos, ósea, por este rumbo de mi historia hehehe… ¿Cómo se conocen? Pues ya sabrás como se conocen hehehe también se abra mediante la historia siga, no seas paciente EriqitaPotterGranger** [Yo también la odio, pero tiene que aparecer en la historia como una barrera mas entre el amor de Harry y Hermione]** No se todavía exactamente si será amor a primera visto, pero lo que ando pensado esque al principio sea solamente pasión, atracción que todavía no haya amor todavía, pero eso todavía no se, apenas es el primero capitulo abra muchos todavía n_n y pues como ya te abras dado cuenta, tarde varios días en subir le capitulo u_u._

_No me alagues tanto, solamente quiero que mis amigos y amigas lectores se sienta a gusto leyendo una historia asi enserio, y me alaga que esta historia ande en tus favoritos enserio u_u eso de actualizar rápido ahora si no te prometo anda T_T perdóname si tardo mucho en subirlo enserio T_T no es por mí, como ya dije, si pudiera yo actualizaría todos completamente todos los días, pero la escuela y mi imaginación nunca me dejan e_e les voy a pegar hehehe._

**PD:** _u_u no he hecho el capitulo cuatro de **"A FamilY man"** u_u y no sé cuando pueda subirlo perdón Q_Q pero te prometo que sea muy interesante n_n cuando lo suba._

**~radamantyz:**_ Que bueno que te deje picada hehehe, espero que sigas con esta historia hasta al final ye quiero ver, que sigues leyendo y que no te hayas desesperado por haber tardado tanto u-u lo siento de verda_d, espero que te haya gustado mucho n_n y que te guste este capítulo n_n nos vemos a la proxima actualización.

**~Sally:**_ Gracias a ti también u_u si siempre mi problema a sido la ortografía, pero espero mejorarla para que a ti te agrade mas y que también no pierda su toque esta historia, espero que te siga viendo por aquí Sally, y que te haya gustado la historia, y que te guste el primero capitulo Nos vemos hasta el próximo._

**~maribel-chan:** _Gracias por tu cometarios, si, luego nos leemos, espero que te guste este capítulo Que subí n_n_

**~JayLopez:**_ Gracias a ti también porque el Fic. Te haya gustado, nos vemos. Espero que te guste este capítulo n_n_

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos empecemos, como ya sabrán los personaje de Harry Potter y CIA no me pertences, le pretense a la escritorio J.K Rowling.<strong>

**Solamente quería aclarar ese puntos, ahora…**

**EMPECEMOS!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo Uno<strong>_

Una joven se acaba de despertar, empieza a estirar todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la sábana blanca se bajara un poco y quedara hasta medio estomago, mirando hacia la ventana que tenia la cortina cerrada para que los rayos del sol no penetrara y le pegara en su rostro, miro hacia la mesita de noche, viendo su reloj que marcaba las 5:00 A.M todavía no era tan tarde y el sol todavía no salía, lo razona ya que a esta hora todavía está el cielo oscuro. Hizo a un lado la cobija que tenia puesta junto a la sábana blanca sentándose y mirando por la habitación, esta oscuras, bajo la mirada para poder meter bien los pies en las pantuflas que tenían de un color crema. Se levanto con todas las energías cargadas, se encamino hacia donde se encontraba la cortina y de un jalón las abrió viendo que todavía no salía el sol, miraba la ciudad ya con algunas luces prendida.

_-"Me alegro mucho que yo no sea la única que madruga"-_ Dio un suspiro, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, entro prendiendo la luz y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Una hora después salió la joven con dos toallas, una con toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en su cabello, mirando que el cielo estaba por salir, prendió el televisor mirando que había un reportaje de las ballenas marinas, se fue hasta su cama sentándose y mirando el televisor mientras se secaba su cabello con la toalla, todavía seguía secándose su pelo cuando sonó el teléfono dejando la toalla a un lado y sobre la cama, se paró de la cama y fue hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono, en la mesa que estaba alado de la cama, lo tomo y aplasto el botón y contesto.

-Hola-Contesto la joven que tenía el teléfono un poco alejado de su oído, no quería mojarlo, estaba rezando que no fuera esas dos personitas que ahorita no quería oír.

_**-¡Hermionee!-**_Escuche el grito desde la otra línea, su suplicas no hicieron efecto, ahí, estaba una de sus mejores amigas, llamándola tan temprano… ¿Qué hace tan temprano despierta? Se pregunto aquella joven que se tuvo que separar mas el teléfono porque su pobre tímpano iba a reventar con ese grito tan potente.

-A mí también me da mucho gusto de escuchar tu voz Luna-Menciono Hermione mirando el reloj de su mesita, todavía tenía tiempo de arreglarse, para después retirarse abrir la biblioteca aunque ella es la dueña, no le gusta abrir tarde-Luna…te apuras, necesito alistarme para poder abrir la biblioteca-Comento Hermione impacientada y tenia frio por estar solamente con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

**_-Que aguafiestas eres mi querida amiga, yo te hablaba para recordarte que ahora a las 7:00 de la noche pasaremos a tu departamento para llevarte a la discoteca_**-Cuando Luna menciono que irán a la discoteca Hermione suspiro, hace una semana habían hablando de que irán a discoteca para festejar el cumpleaños de Hermione hace dos semanas había cumplido años-_**Ponte guapa Hermione, con la ropa que Ginny y yo te compramos, no te vayas a vestir como hombre-**_Luna oyó el suspiro que hizo su amiga en el otro lado de la línea-_**¿Escuchaste?-**_Pregunto luna, ya que no había recibido algo por parte de Hermione.

-Si te escuche Luna, y comprendí todo lo que me acabas de decir, ya sabes que yo no quiero ir a esa dichosa discoteca, sabes que a mí no me gusta esas cosas, pero iré, se las prometí a ti y a luna ¿Vale?-Fue lo único que dijo Hermione para colgar el teléfono, sin escuchar ya nada mas, estaba harta de que siempre la manipularan a su antojo, pero que se le va hacer, sus amigas son únicas las quiere aunque sea tan molestar algunas veces.

Dejo el teléfono en su lugar, encaminándose donde se encuentra su ropera, cuando llega lo abre y mira la variedad de ropa que tiene, saca un pantalón de mezclilla un poco rasgado, después saca una blusa color blanca que en la parte de enfrente siente la bandera de estados unidos, después abajo tiene unos pares de calzado se agacha un poco agarrando unos tennis blancos, los deja en su cama y va hacia su ropa interior, sacando un calzón de color blanco y el sostén de igual color. Se quita la toalla quedándose completamente desnuda, pero no le da vergüenza porque nadie la ve, solamente tiene un gato de color rojizo canela que se llamaCrookshanks es su fiel mascota. Se pone su ropa interior para después ponerse su ropa que tiene sobre la cama, para después ponerse sus zapatos, fue al tocador para peinarse, se sentó en la silla y se miro en el espejo, su piel era blanca con unas pequeñas pecas en su nariz, sus labios eran finos y no muy gruesos, sus ojos de un color miel y su pelo era un desastre de un color castaño, es un problema siempre tardaba en arreglarlo, mejor lo dejaba asi, nada más se cepillo el pelo para que no estuviera tan desenredado, y es lo que está haciendo ahora, mirando su rostro con un semblante raro, desde que había cumplido sus veintiséis años se sentía rara, se sentía que le faltaba algo, pero no comprendía que, ella era feliz, tenía una bonita casa para ella, unos padres que adoran a su hija, dos amigas aunque ella estaba locas pero asi ella las quería, tena su biblioteca que era famosa, ella estaba feliz, pero según ella le falta algo pero todavía no comprende que, dejo su cepillo encima del tocador y se paro y salió de la habitación. No desayuno, salió rápidamente de su casa, solamente dejo la comida para su amado gato, tomo su mochila, una chamarra para el frio y salió disparada hacia la biblioteca, le queda a cuatro cuadras de su casa, era lo bueno de vivir cerca de su trabajo, cuando llego ya había unas cuantas personas esperando, miro el cielo el sol había salido, sonrió y abrió la biblioteca, dejando pasar a las personas que se encontraban ahí, fui a prender las luces y después se acomodo donde ella debería ir, y así empezó al trabajo para Hermione Jane Granger.

Sentada en la silla, mirando entrar y salir gente mientras ella hacia un listado de los libros que se usaron en la mañana, dejo el lápiz encima del cuaderno y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, estaba un poco cansada, tomo el café que tenia alado derecho y le dio un sorbo, estaba cansada y con una hambre de perro, pero todavía falta para que sea las tres, las tres es la hora que ella cierra la biblioteca para irse a su casa a comer, miro el reloj que tenía en su muñeca y marcaba la 12:00 todavia faltaba tres horas para cerrar, se aguantaría aunque sus tripas estén rugiendo.

Sintió su celular vibrar y lo saco de la bolsa de su pantalón mirando un mensaje, no lo quería abrir porque ya sabía de quien era, no por nada decía su nombre, lo dejo encima de la mesa sin apréstale atención, mejor continuo con el listado de libros, a los quince minutos volvió a vibrar el teléfono, era de la misma persona, no quería ver lo que decía, siguió con trabajando, mirando a tres persona entrar y registrarse, a los otros quince minutos volvió a vibrar y tomo su celular, miro los tres mensaje, bueno tan siquiera nada mas era uno de aquella personas, los abrió, el primero mensaje decía

**Hola, lamento no haber estado en tu cumpleaños, lo siento mucho Atte: tu tío Jack**

_-"Si claro, como no"-_ Borro el mensaje y abrió el otro, mirando de quien era.

**_Hermioneee! Te recuerdo que ahora iremos a la discoteca Atte: Ginny_**

Alzo la ceja, rascándose la nuca, primero era Luna y ahora Ginny, que pensaban que se le iba olvidar, dio click en responder mensaje y empezó a escribir.

**No Ginevra, no se me olvidado, con ustedes recordándomelo prácticamente las veinte cuatro horas como olvidarlo Atte: Hermione**

Le dio click en enviar, mirando que se mandaba en cuestión de segundos el mensaje, después el último mensaje era una promoción ese también lo borro, dejo su celular a un lado y siguió con su trabajo deseando que no anochezca para ir a esa parte que ella no quería ir.

Dos horas después, el reloj de manecillas que estaba en la pared de la biblioteca empezó a sonar, indicando que eras las tres de la tarde hora de cerrar la biblioteca, las pocas personas que estaba ahí, mientras arreglaba las cosas de su escritorio toda las personas le preguntaba si ganaba dinero como bibliotecaria, ella decía que si, porque el gobierno le paga lo que le tiene que pagar como secretearía, no ganaba bien pero era lo suficiente para darse unos pequeños lujos y vivir decentemente, ama su trabajo, no había estudiado eso, pero se dio la oportunidad y ella no lo desaprovecho, con ayuda de sus padres como este pequeño lugar, le paga a sus padres, y paga cada año un suma de dinero para que no le quiten en terreno, a ella no le importa, ama lo que tiene, mientras pensaba eso ella, cerraba la biblioteca para irse a su casa, con paso lento se dirijo a su casa, donde su gato lo esperaba…olvido que algo le faltaba, según ella su vida era perfecta, con esos pensamientos llego a su casa y entro.

Hace una hora Hermione estaba sentada en su sillón viendo el televisor en su sala, todavía faltaba tiempo para irse a la fiesta, no tenía tantas ganas. Miraba un novela romántica, mientras acariciaba a su gato y el solamente pudo ronronear. Cerró los ojos por unos breves momentos necesitaba descansar, porque de seguro sus amigas no la trajera temprano a los pocos segundos Morfeo se la llevo al mundo de los sueños.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron abrir sus ojos, al principio veía borroso pero mediante pasaba los segundo pudo ver con claridad, y escuchando los toques de la puerta ¿Quién será? Se pregunto Hermione parándose y notando que su gato se había bajada y caminándose también a la puerta, miro su reloj que todavía tenía puesto, abrió sus ojos a no más poder por ver la hora 7:00 de la noche. Los toques se hacían mas fuerte, se paro enfrente de la puerta rezando que no sean sus amigas, porque si la ven todavía sin cambiarse, se le armara la bronca, puso su mano en la manija y la giro abriendo la puerta y sus rezos no fueron escuchados, ahí enfrente de su puerta, sus dos amigas se encontraban ya vestidas, cuando miraron el aspecto de Hermione fruncieron el ceño y pasaron sin decir nada. Hermione se quedo callada esperando una queja de sus amigas, miro como se sentaba en las bancas que tenia ella enfrente de su concina, mirando que sus amigas se quedan pesando, de seguro como regañarla, después mira que Luna se baja de aquella banca y va asa ella.

-Hermione, porque rayos no te has cambiado- Su amiga la miro, cerró por unos segundos sus ojos para explicarle que se quedo dormida y no noto la hora, dio un suspiro.

-Me quede dormida, llegue muy cansada del trabajo, pero ahorita me cambio- Explico Hermione a sus amigas, mirando el rostro de ella, con el ceño fruncido

-Hermy, tanto trabajo un día te morirás, Hermione te llame y Ginny te mando un mensaje para que estuvieras lista, pero nadie se te quitara lo de Hermione- Sonrió su amiga hacia Hermione, Luna llevaba una falda de color guinda que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una blusa escotada y atrás se le miraba la mitad de su espalda, la blusa estaba amarrada en su cuello, tenía el pelo suelo y estaba maquillaje. Ginny tenía una falda de mezclilla que le llevaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, tenía una blusa blanca que se le dejaba ver su ombligo y se cerraba por atrás, resignada se fue a su cuarto para bañarse y cambiarse, mientras sus amigas se iba a sentar a la sala, y se ponían a ver el televisor mientras esperaba a Hermione que saliera.

Se baño rápidamente, cuando salió busco un pantalón negro de cuero que su amiga Luna se le había regalado por su cumpleaños, no le gustaba como le quedaba, era pagado haciendo que se mostrar sus largas y bien torneada piernas, también asía que su trasero se levantara un poco y fuera más redondo, lo saco y lo llevo hacia la cama. Después saco una blusa demasiada provocativa, un regalo de su amiga Ginny, que dejaba mostrar su espalda y un poco el nacimiento de sus pechos, era de color Beich, a ella, la dejo junto con el pantalón. Luego miro unos tacones esos tacones ella lo compro aunque su mama la obligo a comprar eso, ella no quería, era demasiado altos para su gusto, pero su color si le gusto eran de color plateado, los dejo debajo de la cama. Después fue a sus cajones donde tenía su ropa interior en unos cajones, fue hasta ellos y abrió el primero donde estaba todos sus sostenes, miro uno negro muy atrevido y lo saco ese fue reglado de sus dos amigos con su tanga negra toque tenia pegado, dijeron ambas que tenía que usar eso porque si usaba sus calzones normales se le iba hacer bolas, asi que lo tomo y lo guardo, pero ahora se lo tenía que poner se quito la toalla poniéndose esa miniatura de ropa. Después fue a donde se encontraba su ropa y se la puso y viéndose en el espejo, no se miraba tan mal, pero muy diferente, se maquillo ligeramente piándose haciéndose na cola de caballo, por fin salió de cuarto encaminados hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas.

Cuando llego con sus amigas, ellas la miraron y le chiflaron, luna menciono "A qué horas vas por el pan" y las tres se rieron por lo que dijo Luna, ambas amigas se situaron a cada lado de Hermione agarrándola de cada brazo y salieron de la casa de Hermione hacia el carro un mustang verde de Luna. Nos metimos a su carro, Ginny atrás y yo y Luna enfrente, Luna prendió el motor y prendimos el viaje hacia la discoteca Hogwarts.

Tardaron una hora en llegar, ya que la discoteca Hogwarts se encontraba a una hora de la casa de Hermione, llegaron a las 9:00 de la noche las chicas, estacionaron el carro y se bajaron a toda prisa, menor Hermione porque ella no tenía tantas ganas de ir. Cuando llegaron había un mucha fila, pero como Ginny conocía a guardia de ahí, fueron hasta donde se encontraba el, con una sonrisa coqueta y un meneo de cadera, el abrió la entrada y entraron Hermione tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, por lo que miro, escuchando que la gente de afuera se quejaba.

Cuando llegaron subieron una escaleras y miraron una mesa libre, fueron hasta haya y las tres se sentaron, Luna y Ginny estaba moviéndose en sus asientos, moviéndose al ritmo de la música, era una música electrónica, mientras Hermione deseando que irse, miro a sus amigas parándose.

_-"oh no!, eso me suena peligro"-_ Pensó Hermione mientras miraba que Luna va a la barra a pedir tres trago, si eso necesitaba, un buen trago, después miro llegar a Luna con una bandeja, tres tequilas y tres bebidas con alcohol, ella alargo su brazo tomando el tequila y de un jalo se lo bebió, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos al sentir el liquido raspar su garganta, ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber asi, pero necesita para relajarse, sentía como su cuerpo estaba un poco mas rejalado, moviendo su pie por la música que estaba tocando.

No escucha bien lo que Luna la había dicho, pero cuando miro que las dos chicas se iba hacia la planta de abajo ella también lo hizo, tomando su bolsa, pero en eso paso un hombre chocando asiendo que la bebida de aquel hombre se callera en sus pantalón, cuando le iba a reclamar porque había hecho eso, miro los ojos de aquel hombre, era de unos verdes intensos, unos ojos hermosos, sin decir nada se le quedo viendo y sentí su cuerpo hechas lumbre por aquel hombre de esos ojos hermoso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Continuara?<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Buenos, hasta aquí el primero capitulo (Apenas e_e) espero que le haya gustado, y mil gracias por el comentario que me dejaron en el Prologo, me sentí muy contenta con tantos comentarios Hehehe, nos vemos en la proxima actualización, espero que sigan conmigo hasta que acabe estas historia.<strong>

**Y los que me siguen en la otra historia, les tengo una buena y una mala, ¿Cuál quieren? Bueno les diré primero la mala..**

* * *

><p><strong>-Mala:<strong>

_La historia para, no subir más capitulo ¿Por qué? Porque quiero que esta historia tenga sus cuatro tres capítulos como la otra, y cuando haya cumplido esa meta, las dos historias estará por igual, asi se me hará más fácil a mí, asi yo lo veo, y más sencillo, perdón de verdad perdón, pero pensé que podía con las dos historia, pero no u_u pero les prometo que seguiré con la otra, cuando termine los tres capítulo de esta, solamente falta dos, para poder seguir con la otra._

_Ya con esta revelación no querrán escuchar la buena, pero de todos modos se los diré, para haber si se componen un poco u_u_

* * *

><p><strong>-Buena:<strong>

_La historia de **"A FamilY Man"** pues are sus capítulo más largos, para recompensarlos, y habrá mucho más cosas interesantes._

_Eso sería todo por mi parte u_u perdón por todo_

* * *

><p><strong>No soy buena haciendo lemon, pero quiero sus opiniones, quiere lemon para nuestra parejita, are una votación ponga<em> "SI"<em> en sus cometeros sui quieren y _"NO"_ también en sus comentarios, espero la votación. Ya que cuando ellos salgan de la fiesta...pues no se que puede pasar, por eso quiero una sujerencia entre mis amigos y amigas lecotres ¿Vale? u_u**

**Ahora su me despido adiós hasta la proxima n_n los quiero mis niños**


End file.
